eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Viola
is a young woman who lives in Chorus Plains and spends her time tending her goats. Viola is always accompanied by her pet and loyal companion, Arco. She has an outgoing, cheerful personality and an independent spirit. She joins you when you make your first encounter with a Maledictor. Viola also appears to have feelings for Jazz. Appearance and Personality Viola is a 26 year-old female in the game. Her companion, Arco, is always perched on her shoulder. She has blond hair which is tied into two horn-like buns, and wears a cropped golden shirt embellished with chevron-like lining. She has many rings on her arms and beige cuff-like gloves. Viola also wears a native style skirt with fur along th bottom, most likely to represent her down-to-earth way to live. She wears what appears to be sandals and carries an intricate belt. Viola seems to be confident and one with a plan, almost as a big sister of the party, but sometimes, especially near the end of the game, her personality seems diluted due to the trauma of all the events, and she even blames herself for what happens with the mineral powder which she refuses to use. She appears to have feelings for Jazz after making up her 'affection game,' but never shows it due to his complex predicament with Falsetto and Claves. Fighting Style Viola's weapon is a bow and arrow. For armor, she shares robes and dresses with Falsetto in addition to the universal light clothes. Like Beat, she uses two different styles of combat, making her a deceptive fighter who is not plagued with the typical helplessness of archers in other RPGs. When Viola is close to the enemy she uses fast strikes with her fists which can be quite effective at building combos. Her archery prowess shines at long range as the player is required to aim a crosshair and target an enemy for Viola to shoot. She does more damage the further from the enemy she is, making her a lethal sniper, though attacks can be much more difficult to target at a great distance and against certain opponents. Since the power of her Special Attacks is not affected by distance, it is sometimes possible to deal greater damage with normal attacks than any of her specials. Her most noteworthy move is Hawk Eye, which causes an enemy to be given the unique "marked" ailment, indicated by a glyph underneath them. While this glyph is active, all damage done by the party will be drastically increased, even overriding some enemies' thicker defenses. This move is quite useful against certain opponents that gain great defense when moving to light or darkness, allowing the party to overwhelm targets that normally would take little or no damage from weaker characters' attacks. The glyph will remain until the next time a Special Attack is used against the opponent. In addition, it provides Viola with one more boon: if she shoots anywhere within the glyph, it counts as hitting the target. This is very useful for striking enemies of considerably smaller size where arrows might easily fly over their heads or in general if the player miscalculates the trajectory of their shot. Her Heal Arrow is the party's first group healing technique, capable of fully healing the entire party at lower levels when completely powered up by Echoes. This proves quite valuable until Polka and Frederic learn their party healing magic, or until the player gains permanent use of Serenade in the PS3 release. At later levels, Viola can also use Night Arrow, which heals characters other than herself, similar to Polka's Earth Heal. Viola's Speed rating was consequently lowered for the PS3 release to balance her from the 360 version, and her Magic stat grows slower than before at level ups, making her Heal Arrow less reliable. However, it is still a valuable skill, especially early in the game. Strangely enough, the damage her arrows can cause at long range was increased for the port. Viola is also one of only a few characters in the PlayStation 3 version that carry a weapon that provides permanent Burst status, making her even more of a powerhouse. Called the Imperial Bow, it is found in Aria Temple. In the Xbox 360 version, this weapon instead increases earned EXP by 5% for the entire party, a property that was granted to Polka's Snow White weapon in the PlayStation 3 version instead. Viola is unique among the playable cast for being the only character who can deal massive amounts of damage independent of echo build-up, as long as she has a clear shot and a fair amount of distance between her and her target. This makes her useful as a third character in strategically themed parties that rely on stacking positive status effects and status ailments. The default accuracy of Viola's ranged arrow attacks is determined by both her distance from the target and the target's size. If Viola is within a certain distance, then her attacks will automatically connect without having to manually target first, but at greater distances, the player must manually adjust the crosshair in order to successfully hit the target. Against larger targets this is easy, but against small targets such as human bosses other than Tuba, this can be difficult to nearly impossible at greater distances. To adjust the crosshair before firing, the player must press and hold down the attack button, then use the analogue stick to move the crosshair before releasing the attack button, and can then fire off multiple shots. Adjusting the crosshair takes up time on the Action Gauge, but can be vital to prevent Viola's attacks from simply missing entirely if she is at a great distance from the target. The full mechanics of this are never explained by the game, though there is a book entitled Essentials of Archery in Viola's house that can be examined which states that for the best results, one should aim from afar and aim for the target's head. History Joining the Journey Viola is first seen being attacked by monster like humanoids. After defeating them, Viola tells Allegretto and the others are about the effects of Mineral powder on humans and decides to join them on the pilgrimage to Forte. The group goes through Fort Fermata and eventually make it to Forte Castle, but when Viola and the others arrive they are placed under arrest by Tuba and thrown in prison. In the Forte Dungeon they meet March's twin Salsa and eventually manage to escape through Andantino's Secret Passage. Outside the passage, the group meets Jazz, Falsetto, and Claves, members of the resistance group Andantino. Viola and the others head out to the Cabasa Bridge, but they are ambushed by Tuba and are forced to fight him once again. Upon his defeat, Tuba knocks down the bridge and causes the party to fall into the Fusion River. Separation and Reunion Viola ends up with Allegretto, Jazz, Claves, and Falsetto after the incident at the Cabasa Bridge, and takes camp in Adagio Swamp for four days. The next day the group heads out to Andante. While passing through the Adagio Swamp, Viola and the others stay at the Cantabile Inn for the night. Later that night Viola goes out for some air and meets up with Jazz outside, the two notices Allegretto outside and speak with him. Allegretto tells Viola and Jazz that Tuba attacked them, because he thought they were with Andantino and tells Jazz that a spy is in the resistance group. Viola and the others head out the next morning and arrive at the Woodblock Groves and are forced to fight the forest's guardian. After defeating the monster, the group arrives at the underground base of Andante and decide to spend some time in the base before meeting with Jazz and Claves again. While in Andante, Viola, Falsetto, and Allegretto meet a little girl who has picked a Simile flower, a rare type of flower that only blooms with water from Simile Spring. The spring lies at the end of Lento Cemetery, and the girl's father is afraid to venture there. Viola suggests that the party can get the water, that it'll be their "good deed for the day." After obtaining the spring water, Viola and the others return into the city and intend to meet Jazz, only to find out that Claves was murdered. Viola decides to return to cottage to check on her goats and meets up with Salsa and March while on the way to Ritardondo. Viola, March, and Salsa, where they find that Allegretto and the others have been asked to investigate some mysterious noises coming from the Mandolin Church Catacombs. They agree to help the group, but Allegretto leaves to fetch Polka from Tenuto Village, claiming to be terribly scared of ghosts. Viola and the others investigate the basement of the church and defeat the monsters haunting the area. They then head back to Ritardando and spend the night in the city. The Final Encounter The next day, Viola and the others head to Baroque to speak with Prince Crescendo on what to do with Count Waltz. As Jazz attempts to negotiate with Crescendo to continue aiding Andantino, the remainder of the party is left to find ways to fill the time. Viola, Salsa, and Beat play card games in Baroque Castle, but Viola becomes upset at always coming in third place. Salsa and Beat try to cheer up by telling her that third place is a bronze medal, but she complains that being third of three players can't possibly be a bronze medal. She goes outside and meets with Polka, teaching her a "good luck charm" that supposedly causes whoever you use it on to fall in love with you. She suggests that Polka use it the next time she sees Allegretto, and Polka leaves, telling Viola not to tease her. Jazz enters the scene, and Viola asks if his meeting is over. He tells her that Crescendo needs more time to think and that they'll spend the next day exploring the castle. He mentions that he's never heard of the charm before and she admits that she just invented it. He asks if she has anyone like that and she says that he's with her all the time and calls for Arco. As Jazz leaves, she makes the love charm in his direction and admits to herself that she needs courage. She says that she's once again third of three players, having lost to both Claves and Falsetto. She returns to playing cards with Salsa and Beat, telling them that bronze medals aren't so bad after all. The next day, she and the others encounter a priest who tells them about Aria Temple, which is said to house the legend of the astra. They decide to pay it a visit and there they find Rondo, who was sent by Count Waltz to capture Polka. Falsetto then appears and the party defeats Rondo with her help. They the read a bit about the legend of the astra, then head back to Baroque. Polka faints in front of the gates, apparently due to her illness. Viola and the others then head to Agogo Forest to meet with the Agogo Queen Mother, to see if she can help Polka. There, they find Fugue, who has troubled the party throughout their journey, harassing the Agogo Queen Mother. They defeat him and return to Baroque where they heal Polka. Another situation arises when the party finds that Prince Crescendo and Princess Serenade have gone to Forte to turn themselves in, hoping for a negotiated peace between Forte and Baroque. The party travels through To Coda Ruins and to the summit of Mt. Rock and catch up with the two, only to be ambushed by Count Waltz and his monstrous dragons created by the mineral powder. Viola and the others are forced to battle with Count Waltz himself. They seemingly manage to defeat him, but he declares that he will not accept defeat and orders his lieutenant Legato to drink the enhanced mineral powder that has been created by the power of the glowing agogos. Legato then tears open a hole in time and space after, the party has no other choice, but to follow them into the Elegy of the Moon distortion. At top of the Double Reed Tower of Sand, Viola and the others find Count Waltz and Legato and fight them. After defeating the two, Waltz commands Legato to destroy the world itself and Legato creates another distortion. The party travels through it and finds themselves in a ruined version of the flower field in Tenuto. Here, Frederic declares that the world must be freed from his and Polkas' tangled destinies and he decides to fight the party, calling them nothing more than imaginary characters he's created in his mind. The party defeats him, but the ruined world remains. Polka then jumps a cliff, saying that it is her fate to bring light to the sea of darkness. Frederic then awakes, and once he dies in the real world, Polka is reborn. The [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata ''is restored]] and allowed to exist as a separate dimension. List of Attacks This is complete list of Viola's attacks. Unlike some of the other characters, Viola's moves were not altered in the PlayStation 3 port, so she learns all of her abilities at the same levels as the Xbox 360 version. Battle Quotes Start Battle *"Picking on weaklings really isn't my style." *"You look like a good target." *"It'll be over soon." *"You don't look so good." *"Don't be such a crybaby." *"You better just back off!" *"Hey, I'm over here! Come on!" *"I'm not gonna show any mercy!" *"Hey, don't look away from me!" *"Let's see how good you really are." *"You better pull your head in!" (Xbox 360) *"What in the world? What's going on here?" (Party is at low levels relative to opponent(s)) *"This is gonna be another close one." (Party is at low levels relative to opponent(s)) *"Huh. You really can't be too careful." (Party is at low levels relative to opponent(s)) *"This isn't good. This ''really isn't good." (ambushed) *"This is nothing!" (critical HP) Battle End *"You're a mess." *"Not bad at all." *"Don't get mad at me!" *"Try a little harder!" *"Just remember the pain." *"Ooh, that gave me the chills!" Level Up *Yes!" *"Very nice!" *"All right!" *"Hey, this is nothin'!" *"Maybe it's time for a new bow!" *"I can do way better than this!" *"Maybe it's time to upgrade!" *"That's better!" (Xbox 360) Special Attacks Sacred Strike *"Heh! You better beg for mercy from this one!" *"Heh! There's no way I'm going to miss you with this attack!" Bone Crumble *"Go up in smoke!" *"Roaring wind, blast them!" Heal Arrow *"Roaring wind, sing!" *"Blowing wind, sing!" Hawk Eye *"You're not getting away!" *"Time to capture my prey!" White Dagger *"Turn to ashes!" *"Blowing wind, crush them!" Evil Strike *"Now run them through with a horn of pure iron!" *"Trample them down with horseshoes of solid steel!" Night Arrow *"Blowing wind, reach out!" Full Barrage *"This is the big one!" *"The last thing you'll ever see!" *"Just watch! This'll take care of them!" Following Special Attacks *"Bull's-eye!" *"Good going!" *"Your time's up!" (White Dagger) *"The party's over!" (White Dagger) *"You don't look so good." *"There! How's that?" (Heal Arrow) "O-kay!" (Night Arrow) *"Not bad!" (Full Barrage) "How d'ya like that?" (Full Barrage) Healed *"Yes!" *"All right!" *"Thanks for that!" *"So that's how it's gonna be!" (Resurrection) Retreat *"Not good, let's take off!" *"I don't have time for you!" *"Sorry, but we're leaving now!" *"This is our chance! Let's go!" Gallery Image:Es-viola3.jpg|Official Artwork 1 Image:Viola_Artwork2.jpg|Official Artwork 2 Image:Viola's Level-Up Pose.jpg|Viola's Level Up pose Share Your Desktop Wallpaper! - Page 6 - SFX.png Etymology A viola is a bowed string instrument that is slightly larger than a violin in size and has a deeper sound.Wikipedia entry on Viola It is worth noting that her weapon is a bow, which is used to play stringed instruments such as the viola, and her pet/companion's name is Arco, which is an expression used in music for stringed instruments. Behind the scenes *Some of Viola's scenes are altered in the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata. One such example is during the sequence at Cantabile Inn. In the original Xbox 360 version, she and Jazz discuss her goats. In the PlayStation 3 version, early signs of her affection for Jazz are shown when she states that she was ashamed she didn't act sooner when she knew something was wrong. Jazz replies that she took good care of Arco & her herd and that they're the ones who could learn something from her. *Viola is absent from the manga adaptation of Eternal Sonata. *In the French subtitles available on the PlayStation 3 release and in certain International versions, Viola's name is changed to Harpe. Notes and references Category:Playable characters